Radio-frequency identification (RFID) may use electromagnetic fields to identify and track tags attached to objects. The tags may include electronically stored information. Examples of tags include passive tags that collect energy from a nearby RFID reader's interrogating radio waves, and active tags that include a local power source such as a battery. RFID tags may be used in many industries, such as automotive, pharmaceutical, farming, etc.